


Fantasy

by lightlyblushed



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Narcos (TV), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightlyblushed/pseuds/lightlyblushed
Summary: A  Pedro Pascal/Henry Cavill one shot.
Kudos: 1





	Fantasy

Fantasy  
Dedication: this one goes out to my bitches over at our Pascal Rascal discord server.  
You deserve all of this, ya horny mfers.  
I love y'all hoes.  
It was a rainy Tuesday night, I was sitting in the passenger seat of my boyfriend's  
Audi R8. We were driving home from date night at our favorite Mexican restaurant.  
His hand was caressing my inner thigh, that was his habit, it's been that way since we  
started dating.  
My mami always told me that dating older men had its perks. And ever since meeting  
Pedro I only agree.  
Pedro suddenly turns to me while we were stopping at a red light, mischievious smile  
on his gorgeous, full lips and says: Mami, what's your most craved fantasy ?'' as the  
words left that sinful mouth of his, I almost choked on my own spit.  
Did this man just really asked me this while driving ? I just stare at this man with his  
beautiful, big brown eyes in absolute disbelief.  
'' Well, Papi. You really wanna know ?'' me, trying to act real spicy while dying  
inside.  
''Yea, baby girl. I really do. I wanna please you.'' he said nonchalantly while grabbing  
my thigh harder. He just loved when I call him Papi.  
''Okay, but you have to trust me on this one, Papi. I always fantasize about having a  
threesome. And there's only one man I would trust to do it besides you, Papi.''  
He parked on the side of the road, like a mile away from our house. I could see him  
get aroused. I just knew how to rile him up.  
'' Dime, mi amor. Who is it ?'' he looked at me, that intense look of desire burning in  
his eyes.  
'' It's Henry. He has been your friend for so long I only really trust him to do this with  
us. Do you think he would do it ?'' I asked.  
'' You know what, princesa. Let me text him asking if he wants to come over for  
dinner and video games tomorrow night and I'll handle it.'' Gosh, I love this man.  
Since Pedro is a man of his word, tomorrow came and we were getting ready to prepare dinner for us and our guest.  
''Papi, go get dressed, he'll be here soon.'' as I said that he came out wearing his  
favorite Fleetwood Mac shirt, black pants that hugged everyone of his assets just right  
and on his unruly, brown wavy head of hair he was wearing a trucker hat, with the  
brim on the back of his head.  
He looked like a college boy straight out of fraternity, even though that man was  
already in his mid-forties.  
Suddenly the door bell rang and I gave a quick kiss and bee-lined to the door.  
I opened the door to find Henry in a similar get up as Pedro. Dad hat pulled  
backwards on his dark hair to protect it from the rain that has been pouring since  
yesterday. He was sporting a Black Sabbath tee and some casual black pants, Doc  
Martens on his feet.  
This man was like looking at a immaculate painting of a warrior from the Old  
Masters of art.  
In his hand he was holding a set of games for Playstation. Little did he know that he  
wasn't here to play Call of Duty and chill. Instead he would be playing with me.  
That thought alone sent me over the edge and I couldn't wait.  
After greeting Henry and showing him to the living room where Pedro was already  
setting up his Playstation.  
I stood there for a second watching them interact and realizing these two men would  
please me in a few hours. Mentally making a note to change my panties before the  
action began, because they were already soaking.  
I gotta finish dinner if I wanna survive tonight.  
'' Mi amor, come here.'' Pedro shouted from the living room.  
The two men were sitting on the couch both a controller in hand playing Call of Duty:  
Modern Warfare like little teenage boys talking smack about each others skills.  
'' Yes, papi ?'' I asked when I reach the living room and stand next to the couch so I  
don't block their view of the game.  
''Come sit on my lap, princesa.'' and I obliged like a good girl should.  
Then he put his strong hand around my hips and held me on his lap while I could feel  
his dick pressing against my ass.  
Henry then took my chin in his hands and kissed me. That man had the softest lips  
and the skill level of a god.  
I started to moan and as I did Pedro started kissing my neck and lightly biting it.  
I bet my panties were completely soaked at this point. THIS WAS REALLY HAPPENING. Ay dios mio.  
While Pedro was working his way down my neck, Henry lifted up my shirt´, to reveal  
that I was wearing no bra. So he dove in, head first and took my nipple between his  
teeth, roughing up my soft skin with his beard stubble.  
Pedro's big hands were gliding over my stomach only to disappear between the  
waistband of my leggings. They slipped under my black lace panties and found my  
pussy absolutely soaking wet.  
'' So here's the deal, baby girl. Imma fuck you first while Henry takes care of that  
filthy mouth and tits and after I'm done he's gonna fuck you. Understood, mi amor ?''  
Pedro said with the most sinful, raspy voice that made my insides melt into a puddle.  
I moaned even louder as his fingers started circling my clit, teasing me into oblivion.  
Before I could do anything, Henry picked me up, tugged me under his monster bicep  
and carried me to the bedroom like a caveman in heat. Pedro happily followed, with  
his pants already halfway down his legs.  
Henry laid me down softly and pulled my shirt over my head while Pedro was  
feasting between my legs.  
'' You taste so good, mami.'' he murmured.  
Henry then started sucking on my nipples again and before I knew it I was coming so  
hard, I was seeing stars. My body spasmed with the ongoing wave of the orgasm.  
This is better than I ever could imagine it in my head.  
As I came down from my high, Pedro was leaning over me, smiling, asking if I was  
okay and if he could keep going.  
I nodded so he drove his cock into me and started fucking me six ways to Sunday.  
The way he groaned and was so absolutely during sex made me come even faster.  
I was in such a frenzy that I didn't notice that Henry took a seat on the armchair we  
had in the corner of the bed and was observing us while he stroked himself to the  
rhythm of Pedro's balls hitting the back of my thighs.  
Pedro then came with a groan that sounded almost primal.  
''Man, I couldn't stop watching. You guys are so perfect for each other. I'm so happy  
for you, brother.'' Henry said to Pedro.  
Pedro just smiled and looked at me with the utmost love in his eyes. On wobbly legs I was trying to get up to get a warm washcloth from our en suite  
bathroom but Pedro stopped me and without me saying a he came back with a bowl  
of warm water and a washcloth, a fresh pair of panties and a glass of water.  
''you gotta stay hydrated, mi reina.'' he whispered while he gently wiped the sweat off  
my face and then proceeded to tenderly clean my pussy.  
I was absolutely and utterly in love with this man, I cant believe I found someone as  
incredible as him.  
Suddenly Henry gets up, comes up to me and in his thickest english accent he says: ''  
I'm sorry my love, Im gonna head out. I know this was your fantasy and I think you're  
absolutely ravishing but the bond between you and Pedro is so beautiful that I cant  
bring myself to come between it. I'm so sorry, darling.''  
I just nod, trying to reach at him, I gently kiss him on the lips one last time before he  
leaves the room.  
''I'm sorry mi amor. I wanted to tell you earlier. Henry agreed to this but before we  
actually started he asked me if he could watch instead of fucking you too, mami. I  
hope we could still give you the fantasia you wanted.''  
''Are you kidding me, Papi. It was so fucking hot. Yo soy tua, eternamente.''  
''Y yo soy tuyo, eternamente. Yo- te quiero, mi reina.''  
FIN


End file.
